1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element with reduced emission unevenness.
2. Background Art
A known way to reduced emission unevenness with a conventional semiconductor light emitting element is to extend a slender p-side electrode from a p pad electrode connected to an external power supply (see Patent Literature 1: JP2007-281426A, for example). A known way to further reduced emission unevenness is to use a semiconductor light emitting element in which linear p-side electrodes extending from a p pad electrode are alternated with n-side electrodes extending from an n pad electrode (see Patent Literature 2: JP2002-319704A, Patent Literature 3: JP2001-345480, for example).
With another semiconductor light emitting element, an n-side electrode provided inside a light emission region is surrounded by a p-side electrode provided with an extension (see Patent Literature 4: JP2005-183910A, Patent Literature 5: JP2003-179263, for example).
However, in Patent Literature 1, the electrode extending from one pad electrode extends linearly over the other pad electrode, so there is a portion where current accumulates. In Patent Literature 2, the end part of the electrode is separated by a considerable distance from the pad to which current is supplied, so there is a portion where the output is lower than at the other, adjacent portions. In Patent Literature 3, the electrode extending from one pad electrode extends linearly over the other pad electrode, so there is a portion where current accumulates. In Patent Literature 4 and 5, current is supplied to only one p pad electrode, so there is a difference in brightness between the emission between the p pad electrode and the n pad electrode, and emission between the n pad electrode and electrodes other than the p pad electrode.